


A Demonstration

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Sex Toys, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony demonstrates the use of sex toys to Loki on Peter. Then they fuck.





	A Demonstration

To be completely honest, it was Loki's fault. He was curious about Midguardian sex toys. Tony actually made a line of sex toys for Stark Industries when he was younger that were never released, so he brought those to the common room. With Peter. Thor was there, and Bucky had come to watch. He had dragged Steve with him. Tony had brought Bruce, and Bruce had brought Stephen, and Stephen had brought Wong. And Thor was there. To be fair, it wasn't every day that Tony opened up and used his twink in front of everyone.

Peter had already been opened up back in Tony's room. Tony propped the boy up, naked, on the coffee table. All the Avengers were seated comfortably around, waiting for Tony to get on with the demonstration.

"Alright. Let's get started."

Tony opened the matte box with the toys. He picked one to use first.

"These are nipple clams. They go here-,"Tony pressed them to Peter's nipples, "like this." Tony fastened them to the boy, causing him to moan out. Loki nodded.

"Next, we'll go with a cock ring. It'll prevent him from getting hard and cumming. A cock cage does pretty much the same thing."

Tony fastened it onto Peter's little, pink cock.

"Daddy, can we use the vibrator?"

"Sure, baby. Here."

Tony handed it to him.

"He'll hold that against himself and it'll deliver vibrations to him and give him pleasure."

Peter let out a moan as he turned it on. He pushed it against his balls, sighing at the pleasure it brought to him. Tony reached over to the case and brought out a glass dildo.

"It's a dildo. Basically it's a dick, but it's made out of glass, or silicone, or something like that. A fake dick."

Tony reached over and pushed it into Peter. He let out a long groan as Tony fucked him with it.

"Does Peter classify as a sex toy?"

"Of course he does. Would you guys like to test him out?"

"I know I would."

The others agreed.

"Alright then. Peter?"

"Please, Daddy?"

"Alright. Go ahead."

Peter grinned and turned off the vibrator. He walked over to where Loki was sitting and straddled his lap.

"You wanna use me?"

"I would like to."

Peter grinned and pulled Loki's cock out from his black dress pants.

"Oh! You're so big! Daddy, look at how big he is!"

Peter positioned himself over Loki and sank down. They both simultaneously let out a moan. Peter bounced on Loki, shivers racking through his body as Loki's huge cock hit his prostate.

"Stark, I do believe you have the best sex toy in this realm."

"Damn right I do."

"Can I get a turn?" Bucky asked.

Tony nodded. He guided Peter off of Loki's dick and onto Bucky's. Bucky groaned as Peter's tight heat enveloped him. Peter bounced enthusiastically on Bucky. He sank two metal fingers into the twink's mouth, forcing him to suck on them. Thor groaned.

"Norns, he is spectacular."

"He feels spectacular."

"Baby, you like being passed around like a toy?"

"Yes, daddy!"

Bucky groaned loudly and spilled into Peter. Thor grabbed the boy and sat him on his cock. Peter yelled at the huge stretch that Thor's cock gave him.

"Turn him around."

Stephen shoved his cock in Peter's mouth, forcing him to take it from both ends, muffling the sounds he was making. Thor let out an occasional grunt, but was otherwise silent. Steve came up behind Peter, and worked two fingers in alongside Thor. He then shoved his cock in with Thor's. Peter screamed around Stephen.

"You look so pretty, my little whore. You're doing so well for us."

Peter's eyes began to water at the pleasure and pain. He desperately needed to cum.

"Stephen, cum on his face."

Stephen yelled out and came all over Peter's face. His cock was replaced by Bruce, who shoved himself into Peter's mouth. He grabbed Peter's hair and began to roughy fuck Peter's face. Steve spilled in Peter's ass and then pulled out. Thor came seconds later. Loki grabbed Peter and sat him back on his cock, slamming him down onto his lap. Peter gagged on Bruce, causing him to cum.

"Daddy! Oh please, let me cum!"

Tony said nothing and shoved himself into Peter's mouth.

"I wanna finish in your ass, baby boy."

Loki moaned loudly and came in his ass. Tony pulled Peter off of Loki and sat him on his own cock. Peter bounced desperately.

"Oh fuck!"

Tony twitched inside Peter. Peter clenched around Tony, making him spill inside of him. Tony pulled off the cock ring, and Peter got hard instantly. Tony tugged on it a few times before Peter came. Tony looked up at Loki.

"Loki? This is a butt plug. It's gonna keep all our cum in Peter's ass."


End file.
